


Nie oglądaj się za siebie

by ali99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Sad
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali99/pseuds/ali99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Urywki wspomnień z życia Harry'ego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nie oglądaj się za siebie

**Author's Note:**

> Chciałam stworzyć coś, co ma mało słów, a wyraża głęboką treść. Nie wiem, czy mi się to udało.  
> Opowiadanie powstało pod wpływem bardzo sugestywnej kampanii RSA - "Don't look back", choć oczywiście nie ma ona żadnego związku z fabułą.  
> Pomysł przyszedł i nie chciał odejść dopóki go nie spisałam.

Harry jest już stary. Czuje się stary. Wie, że koniec jest bliski. I żałuje, tak bardzo żałuje. Był młody, szczęśliwy, a świat stał przed nim otworem. A potem nie wzleciał w niebo już nigdy, bo podcięto mu skrzydła na zawsze. 

Harry ma siedemdziesiąt pięć lat i jest gotów na śmierć.

***

Nie widzieli się bardzo długo. Harry wie, że nigdy nie zapomni tego, co ich łączyło kiedyś. Jakby mógł?

Ma dziecko. Syna. Harry nie ma dzieci. Chciałby być szczęśliwy, że ktoś, kogo kiedyś kochał, został obdarzony takim darem, ale nie wie, czy kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie. 

Rozumie, że to co się stało, nie było jego winą, że zostało mu wybaczone. Sam sobie nie potrafi tego wybaczyć. Tak wiele stracił.

Harry ma pięćdziesiąt pięć lat.

***

Wraca do pustego mieszkania. Jest późno. Zmęczony włącza telewizor i bezmyślnie patrzy w ekran. Odwraca głowę, a jego wzrok pada na fotografię stojącą na stoliku obok. Uśmiech. Rude włosy. 

Ściska go w gardle i czuje wzbierające się pod powiekami łzy. Minęło już tyle czasu. 

Harry ma czterdzieści lat.

***

Ginny. Piękna, szczęśliwa, uśmiechnięta. Bawiąca się z synem na podwórku Nory. 

Harry patrzy na nich przez okno w kuchni. Pęka mu serce. 

To nie jest jego syn. To nigdy nie będzie jego rodzina.

Harry ma trzydzieści lat. 

***

Mija rok. Nic już nie jest takie jak dawniej. Nie dało się już nic odbudować i nie było sensu dłużej tego ciągnąć. Tylko się wzajemnie ranili każdego dnia. Jak cierń tkwiło między nimi to, co się zdarzyło i zatruwało ich umysły.

Draco odszedł. 

Harry został sam. 

***

Coś wyło głucho. Nie mógł uwolnić się od tego dźwięku. 

Harry nic już nie wiedział, nic nie rozumiał.

W Szpitalu Świętego Munga, w jego dwudzieste piąte urodziny, skończył się świat. 

***

Harry ma dwadzieścia trzy lata. On i Draco są tacy szczęśliwi. Mały James to żywe srebro. Wszędzie go pełno, w całym domu słychać jego śmiech i nieustające pytania. 

Harry uwielbia Jamesa i dałby mu wszystko. Szkoda, że ma dla męża i synka tak mało czasu.

Są całym jego światem.

***

Harry ma dwadzieścia lat. 

James jest cudownym dzieckiem. Ma malutkie stópki i paluszki. Draco często żartuje, że Harry zdradził go z Ginny, bo to przecież niemożliwe, że ich dziecko ma rude włosy! Harry cieszy się, że coś pozostanie po jego matce. 

Jest wspaniałym ojcem. Kocha Jamesa całym sobą, opowiada mu bajki, bawi się z nim. Nawet mu śpiewa, na Merlina!

A na piąte urodziny małego kupi mu miotłę.


End file.
